super x gt , tournament of power
by najeebshah37
Summary: What if goku and vegeta from GT's timeline were summoned by whis to assist universe 7 of super's timeline? read on to know how it goes down in this unique tournament of power story where we have 2 different gokus and vegetas


DISCLAIMER : for old followers , updated this chapter and tweaked the story just a tiny bit , nothing major.

what if the z warriors and especially beerus took the TOP more seriously? what if they decided to transverse timelines to get the help after learning about jiren? what if bardock was found ? find out in this story with unique transformations and what ifs. ill keep this to an idea and oneshot..unless! enough people show support for the idea in reviews , then i can expand on it.

db/z/super/gt are all owned by their respective owners , i only own the plot and some characters.

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

NOTE : I AM NOT GOING TO GO CRAZY WITH MULTIPLIERS FOR SSG AND BLUE! BUT EVEN WITH WHAT ILL GIVE THEM ITLL STILL BE LEAGUES ABOVE SSJ3 , IM USING THE ENTIRETY OF DBS HERE AND ALSO TAKING THE FACT HOW POWERFUL FUSIONS ARE AS SHOWED BY KEFLA , BUT ALSO TWEAK THAT A BIT TO MY OWN VERSION AS IT WAS TOO OP.

* * *

_"arghhhh GOKU YOU IDIOT!"_ Beerus yelled in anger _"i told you NOT to go to the grand zenos!"_ beerus further added

_"aww dont be like that lord beerus , zeni was cool about it , its just a tournament anyways.."_ goku said in his defense

_"...you incompetent fool , lord zeno might be an innocent and noble being but its that innocence that is dangerous , his actions always have far reaching implications that your mind cant even comprehend.."_ beerus replied

_"im afraid lord beerus is right goku , we might be in for a wild ride"_ whis added

_"you guys need to relax..anyways whis could you take us to the planet of the kai's? i cant sense it from all the way here"_ goku asked

_"planet of the kai's what for?"_ Whis asked in return

_"the grand minister said he would be letting us know the details of the tournament over there , so we better hurry if we dont want to miss crucial details"_ goku said with his goofy smile

_"what are you waiting for then whis! lets go!"_ beerus said with haste , grabbed goku and whis and as on cue whis transported them to the kai's world

**after a few minutes**

_"lord beerus!?"_ the grand kai exclaimed , what brings you here?

_"this idiot over here went to the grand zenos to talk about the universal martial arts tournament!"_ beerus spat pointing towards goku , and as on cue a a portal opened up with the grand minister appearing in it , all the deities present rushed towards the portal and knelled down , referring to the grand minister with immense respect, _"hello gentlemen its been far too long , hello there goku , i must thank you for your visit to the grand zenos earlier , your idea really helped in solving their boredom"_ the grand minister spoke.

_"yo its no problem man"_ goku said cheerily , beerus saw this _"you imbecile dont call him man! show some respect!"_ but before beerus could continue the grand minister said its alright , and then took out a scroll and started to read it _"as declared by the will of the great zenos , on day 3 billion 135 million 500,603 of the royal calender at 1:47 o clock the tournament of power will begin , each universe will participate with 10 warriors"_ the grand minister added

_"great...now we need 10 warriors.."_ beerus mumbled under his breath. _"so what will be the reward for winning this tournament? would it be like the tournament between universe 7 and 6 where the super dragon balls were granted?"_ asked the supreme kai , _"ah yes that and that that universe will continue to be"_ the grand priest replied , everyone was confused at the last part , _"could you explain that again great grand minister? i didnt understand , what do you mean by simply continue to be?"_ asked shin , the answer that they received was not something they were expecting , they were going to be in a world of panic , _"ah yes i mean that the winning universes will continue to exist simply , while the loosing universes will be well..eliminated"_ the grand minister explained casually , everyone standing looked like they had seen a ghost at this point ,_"eliminated!? they will be wiped out from existence!?"_ beerus asked with panic , _"why yes beerus , you got it right , alright gentlemen it was nice meeting you all after all this time , i shall be returning now..oh wait i almost forgot , since the great zeno from the future has not seen the tournament between universe 7 and universe 6 he has requested an exhibition match to be held this time tomorrow , please be sure to gather 3 fighters for the matches"_ and with that the grand minister disappeared back into the portal he came from.

everyone stood in shock for a bit before beerus got pissed and yelled into goku's ear _"YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN!"_ , goku jumped back and tried to defend him self sheepishly _"hey..its not that bad..i will just win the tournament then.."_ , the supreme kai then reminded goku of something , which came as a sudden rude awakening to his carefree mind _"goku..you do realize.. even if lets say you win and save universe seven..you still doomed the other universes and the countless innocent lives there..are you ready to live with that burden?"_ suddenly it hit goku and his expression fell from his usual cheery one to a more serious one _"i..i didn't think of that.."_ goku was now getting serious by the second , the atmosphere suddenly getting darker like on namek during his first transformation against freeza and suddenly storms started and lightning appeared on the supreme kai's planet , goku had clenched his fists so tightly that his own nails dug into his skin , blood dripping from his knuckles , it seemed though that goku was so lost into emotion he was not even aware of the pain nor what he was causing on the planet , goku's face was in a downwards direction , his energy astoundingly higher than normal in base , everyone was shocked , as shin walked towards goku and put a hand on his shoulder what followed next scared the shit out of him , goku's head snapped up to look at shin , his eyes were red like an ozaru's and the shock wave that followed blew shin away , but as soon as it had started it ended with goku finally breaking out of the emotion , _"shin im sorry!"_ goku said as he moved forward but shin was already on his feet by then _"its..quite alright goku , what was that?"_ , goku paused for a minute before answering shin _"..i dont know..something almost snapped you know? how could i be so selfish? endangered the innocents that iv fought all my life to protect , im sorry for loosing control like that"_ goku offered , _"my my goku and here i thought you were incapable of true Malicious rage"_ beerus added , goku just looked at him and didn't reply , _"i detected an unusual power within you goku , something far but still within you"_ whis added , goku listened but still was shaken up by the realization that had hit him earlier.

_"well no time to waste! go and gather 10 fighters! surely there are powerful warriors we have not yet discovered in the cosmos!"_ the elder kai added , everyone processed that and goku teleported to earth, with beerus and whis going on a scout mission.

* * *

**Another era , another timeline**

The whole city was in ruins , and within it was a massive crater , there lay a familiar face , with spiky black hair and a smile full of relief and exhaustion , another familiar prince of a certain warrior race was standing over him along with a few other familiar faces

_"you really beat him this time didn't you kakarot?"_ asked the prince , _"yeah..thanks to you , any minute more and the spirit bomb would have been too late to finish omega shenron off , thanks for reminding me about it vegeta"_ said kakarot , or the goku of this era and timeline , _"hmph"_ was all he got as an an answer.

_"well maybe i should have used the kioken , i haven't really used it since my fight against Pikon in the other world as a full powered super saiyan , super saiyan 4 feels more like a natural state than a transformation , there is virtually no drain..ah well i forgot"_ goku stated , there was a moment of silence before vegeta erupted _"you imbecile you almost cost our lives and this planet!"_ goku just laughed while scratching his head and soon he was hit with a frying pan by his wife who heard everything , and everyone started to laugh

_"hey guys take some senzu!"_ spoke krillin , as soon as goku and vegeta chewed and swallowed the senzus their eyes widened _"kakarot..do you feel this?"_ vegeta asked ,

_"yeah..i haven't felt one like this since..my fight with you and shortly before my fight with freeza , maybe its something to do with unlocking the super saiyan 4 form , awakening something or..rather being reborn with our true saiyan forms, what we call the super saiyan 4 form"_ goku finished_ "this is absurd but a welcome thing , a zenkai of this level at this stage of our lives , hell id say the both of us could beat omega shenron working together after this zenkai"_ stated vegeta with a grin , _"yeah probably , lets hope its not the last one we receive"_ goku said with a smirk and vegeta returned it.

soon tho smiles were turned into frowns when goku decided to leave with shenron , absorbing the dragon balls within him.

* * *

**Main timeline**

goku had returned to earth , and he wasted no time on telling the people he thought were capable of fighting whats on stake , he gathered vegeta , gohan , piccolo , android 17 , krillin , android 18 , tien and majin buu.

_"darn it we are short one person"_ goku said with worry , _"what about one of the two brats?"_ vegeta suggested , _"no they are much too young for this vegeta , we need someone with more experience"_ goku reasoned , _"maybe , but you cant deny what those brats can do fused , can you? id say take one of the earthlings out and put the two of them in to fill 8th and 9th position , it will improve our chances , and in case you forgot i am the most resourceful of this group , im saying this for a reason , they might be childish but that kind of an erratic behavior just might catch most of the fighters off guard who would underestimate them" _vegeta finished , goku thought at this , _"you might have a point vegeta" , _tien and krillin deeply offended by this interjected _"hey why call us here if you just want to insult us goku , power isnt the only thing needed in a budukai tenkaichi style tournament , you know better than anyone"_ tien added , _"he's right!"_ krillin added more aggressively , vegeta was getting irritated at this , _"the survival of the universe is much more important than your feelings you numb skulls! if someone has a problem with the decision then you are more than welcome to take it up with me"_ vegeta added the last part with a cocky grin , this angered tien and krillin to no end but they knew better than to take on a god practically and they both took off at the same time full speed showing their anger. goku was upset as this but he also understood vegeta's concerns , they brought goten and trunks to the briefing making sure they understood the gravity of the situation.

soon after whis and beerus arrived , but they were alone , no new fighter in sight with beerus mumbling to him self , _"hey lord beerus , where are the fighters you guys went to get?"_ goku asked , _"it seems there are no other capable fighters in this universe"_ whis replied instead , _"what!?"_ goku gasped in shock , _"well iv already gathered warriors here , well actually we are short of one fighter"_ goku informed , _"well...its better than nothing.."_ beerus said eyeing the bunch _"so which one of these would you choose for the exhibition match goku? since vegeta is an obvious participant" _beerus added , to which vegeta interjected _"sorry but choose someone else for the exhibition , im not going anywhere tonight, i have to be here for my child's birth"_ vegeta stated matter of factly , every one was shocked , no one took vegeta as the fatherly type or to care for such things , it showed how different of a man he was than when he first came to earth or even than during the whole cell mess. beerus was having none of it _"if i say you fight then you fight saiyan" _with a cocky smirk beerus finished the last word , as if it was a threat , vegeta took this as a threat to his family and burst out into super saiyan blue , he unleashed all of his energy catching goku off guard as to how strong his super saiyan blue was , even stronger than his due to the extra year spent in the time chamber , sure he had kioken but still vegeta was stronger than he was against goku black here , beerus was also caught off guard regarding how much vegeta progressed and also because he would be willing to go all out and defy beerus , beerus was getting angry now , _"threat my family and ill be more than happy to take the title of a destroyer"_ vegeta stated , not backing down and beeruses aura also flaring to life , whis noted vegeta's comment and stepped in "now now infighting wont solve anything now would it? and lord beerus i would not recommend fighting the two of them right now , or else our universe would be doomed either ways if we went to the tournament without our top two fighters...or with a maimed destroyer.." whis added the last two parts with equal uncertainty , beerus seemed to catch on as to what whis was saying , was this a fight he was not coming out of unscratched ? , both beerus and vegeta powered down hearing whises reason , still staring daggers at each other , _"im still several times stronger than you vegeta , have you forgotten that?"_ beerus broke the silence , _"me and kakarot have things up our sleeves that you might not want to find out , how do you think we beat a being also several times stronger than our super saiyan blue in trunk's timeline?"_ vegeta said with certainty and confidence which irritated beerus but also planted something in his mind no mortal for eons has managed to , doubt , with that they both backed off from each other , goku feeling the tension has died down spoke up _"ok then with vegeta out i choose gohan and buu"_ gohan was shocked and was about to say something but piccolo put a hand on gohan's shoulder , reassuring him.

_"the tournament exhibition match is tomorrow at the same time as right now , so we will regroup here buu and gohan!"_ goku said as they all started to disperse until only goku , vegeta , piccolo , beerus and whis remained ,_ "so what do we do about the 10th fighter , who is it going to be?"_ beerus demanded , _"we will figure it out after the exhibition tomorrow lord beerus"_ goku insisted , beerus grumbled something under his breath but left it at that , _"alright then goku we will be here tomorrow at this time , please dont be late , be here with gohan and majin buu on time"_ whis stated as he left with beerus , piccolo and goku soon left as well with vegeta standing at the capsule corporation terrace _"tch one trouble after another"_ vegeta stated with irritation.

Not much was done during most of the night and the next day , gohan tried to shake off his battle rust a little bit with piccolo but still unable to unlock even super saiyan 2 let alone his full potential , what he did manage to do was tap into his full power super saiyan state that he was in against cell initially and regain some of his battle instincts , goku and majin buu didn't do much but eat at a buffet together and soon it was time to leave for the exhibition match , goku , gohan , majin buu and the others had gathered at the capsule corporation's terrace once again , soon a bright light appeared and whis and beerus had arrived , _"for once you aren't late goku"_ beerus said with slight satisfaction , _"still we must hurry , this time its lord beerus because of whom we are late , other wise we would have been here 15 minutes ago " _beerus made an annoyed face because of what whis said about him , the supreme kai shin teleported to their location and asked them to hold hands and then goku to use his free hand to put on his shoulder , as soon as that was done , beerus , whis , goku, gohan and majin buu were transported to the exhibition match arena , _"whoa! are those...the other gods of destruction's and their angels!?"_ goku said in excitement _"indeed goku"_ whis replied , there were all 12 universes gods of destruction , angels and supreme kai's present , each on their own floating platform , only one universe had 3 additional members , wolf/dog like bipedal creatures, goku and gohan figured that universe was the one which would fight in the exhibition , majin buu simply didn't care , _"gohan..their energy , i cant sense it , these guys could be packing a serious punch"_ goku stated , _"yeah..i cant sense anything off of them"_ gohan replied

_"thankyou for coming_ universe_ 7 , with out wasting any time we will be starting our first match , universe 3 and 7 please choose your first fighters"_ the grand minister said , from universe 3

_"majin buu would you like to fight first?"_ goku asked the pink demon who was more than happy to beat on someone _"yes buu wanting to beat someone for a while"_ replied buu , the supreme kai scratched his head and laughed nervously at buu's answer , _"alright then , go to the battle platform below buu"_ goku told buu and buu jumped down , soon one of the three wolf/dog like creatures also landed on the battle platform , _"basil crush him to set an example!" _barked universe 3's supreme kai , who seemed rather dark natured to be a supreme kai , _"hahaha you? a fat pink blob wants to fight me? well its your life to waste!"_ spoke the wolf like creature called basil , majin buu kept a smile and gave no reply and then the grand minister spoke "begin!" instantly basil closed the gap between him and majin buu and started to pummel buu with kicks , it seemed he was a fighter that preferred kicks over punches , he kicked majin buu into the air and teleported behind him kicking him down into the stadium floor , as soon as majin buu got up basil was already on top of him , as soon as majin buu looked up he received a kick to his face , not one but many in successsion until his face was caved into his body , basil then kicked majin buu away with a body shot , majun buu flew and crashed into the stadium platform near the edge , laying there motionless for a bit

_"how...can this be!? how can majin buu be defeated so easily!?"_ said a shocked supreme kai of universe 7 , a being that had terrorized him for thousands of years previously, was defeated in seconds seemingly , _"whats so shocking about it , its not like he was overly strong , we better win the next two rounds..i dont want to look bad"_ said an unimpressed and annoyed beerus , _"that creature down there is older than you , he is older than the first kais his power and potential are bottomless , while you were sleeping he killed all the kai's in our universe at one point!"_ replied an equally annoyed shin , beerus just grumbled something under his breath but as on cue they all heard buu starting to laugh , the laughter grew uncontrollable as buu stood up shocking everyone , especially the 3rd universe , only gohan and goku were not surprised , having each fought buu they knew his power.

_"buu had fun! do it again doggie!"_ said buu with a smile , basil was in shock , he started a barrage of attacks , but buu kept bouncing back and basil was getting a bit nervous and frustrated at the same time , suddenly he made distance and started to charge up a massive attack with all of his ki poured in , buu was having too much fun noticing this and surprisingly fast basil released the energy , buu was caught off guard and his top half was blown away from the attack , with buu seemingly defeated , how ever the blast headed straight in universe 7 stand's direction , it hit the bottom of the stand and exploded , all the fighters were fine well except mr satan who suffered a few injuries due to his awfully low power level , as soon as buu recovered he saw this , he saw Mr Satan his best friend and someone who saved his life even , injured and batterd.

suddenly the atmosphere grew dark as goku , gohan and the supreme kai got startled by the energy they were sensing , it was just like back when super buu (gohan absorbed) went berserk against vegito , only this time it was more intense , allot more intense _"YOU HURT MR SATAN BUU HURT YOU!"_ as soon as bu said that steam started to pour out of his pores on his head , and pink electricity started to flow around him , his power raised to ridiculous heights , meanwhile goku and gohan were shocked _"dad! his energy!"_ gohan exclaimed , _"i know! its ridiculous , his power is roughly on par with when buu absorbed a super saiyan 3 gotenks! man Majin buu still has a unknown depth when it comes to power"_ goku responded , while shin was cowering behind beerus , having been mentally scarred by the creature even if he is good now , beerus too in fact was slightly impressed _"not bad...hes not entirely useless after all.."_ he remaked

on the battle stage buu charged towards basil and beat him with such brutality that shin and even Heles the female god of destruction from universe 2 both covered their eyes , basil was beaten senseless , barely clinging to consciousness , suddenly the supreme kai of universe 9 called out to basil , and threw a fruit at him , basil caught this and ate it up , suddenly all his injuries were gone and he powered up way beyond his normal power level , buu noticed this with surprise as basil continued to power up , but then smirked , catching basil off guard , _"you strong...but buu stronger!"_ buu said as a matter of fact , basil started to charge a max power attack right off the bat , feeling more confident this time and buu let him , after a minute of charging up he fired , buu gave a very evil grin like he would have in the buu saga , while at the benches the supreme kai almost fainted seeing that look on buus face again , as soon as the blast was about to hit buu simply swatted it away with no difficulty , the blast was heading towards universe 11 where toppo neutralized it with no difficulty _"such disrespect for the gods...unforgivable!"_ , while on the battle stage basil was in complete shock _"how can this fat bastard repel my strongest attack in my powered up state!?"_ but he had no more time to think about it as buu started to charge a pink kamehameha , basil could just stand there in fear and watch the majin demon release his attack which consumed him completely and ko'ed him out of the ring

_"hurray! majin buu won! oh wait...i cant believe im saying this...but who cares!"_ shin exclaimed , buu flew up to the stands and healed mr satan up , _"good job buu!"_ goku chimed in while buu gave him a thumbs up , and as on cue the grand priest spoke up _"next fighters enter the stage please.."_ lavender jumped onto the stage , with gohan giving goku a look and goku returning it with a confident smile , gohan too jumped down

_"hahaha give up already , your chances of winning are none"_ lavender stated , gohan ignored it and kept his guard up , _"well if you wont make a move then i will!"_ lavender exclaimed before rushing in to attack gohan , gohan knew his opponents power was high , very high so he proceeded with caution , basil was relentless but holding back massively gohan could tell , the fight continued and basil gradually started to increase his power , overwhelming gohan , gohan was being pushed to his limits in base but then basil made a comment _"whats the matter , i can tell you are the most pathetic of your group , what a disgrace , you wont even be able to protect your loved ones if i ever decided to visit your universe"_ , gohan taking that as a threat to his family yelled , raising his ki and transforming into a super saiyan , lavender was blown away by the transformation and a bit shocked _"whats this.."_ he asked , almost at the same time both zenos said the same thing , with the grand minister explaining to them what its called , _"it seems universe 7 has fighters that can alter their battle power with transformations.."_ toppo added , _"hah you started to glow and changed your hair colour so what"_ lavender stated , gohan said nothing and rushed in for a right hook that sent lavender barreling down the stage , just stopping in time near the edge _"darn you..."_ basil charged in raising his ki to match gohan's , the fight went back and forth for a bit until gohan again was at his limits as a super saiyan , he couldn't transform at will into super saiyan 2 due to his rust , gohan was again pushed into a corner and lavender once more showed his sadistic nature he poisoned gohan , gohan didn't notice at first but suddenly his eyes started to blur until he lost his vision , lavender started to pummel gohan after this "you are pathetic as i said , useless and a nobody , after im done with you even your mother wont recognize you" lavender added in , angering gohan slowly , he continued to use gohan as a punching bag , as gohan was being beaten senseless ***i...how can i let this happen?...the stakes are too high , mom , goten , dad , videl , pan...how can i protect you guys from whats to come in the actual tournament if i cant even prove my self here?*** gohan thought to him self , flashes of his child , his loved ones came and went , as he thought about them getting erased , suddenly he exploded with power , basil was almost thrown out of the ring from the sheer power of the transformation , gohan was now a super saiyan 2 with tears in his eyes , and his attitude allot more serious , _"ill end this"_ was all gohan stated , basil feeling confident still since gohan was blinded went in for the killing blow but gohan caught it . _"but... how!?"_ lavender exclaimed, to which gohan replied _"i dont need my eyes to sense where you are , i can use my super saiyan energy as an active radar to detect you and your movements , oh and i have superior sense of taste , smell and movement as i am a saiyan"_ gohan explained , goku was impressed and so was whis but whis added in something that caught everyone's attention _"this could prove to be a double edged sword..."_ , gohan started to pummel lavender with overwhelming power , lavender was defenseless and gohan was emotionless in beating him down to a pulp , gohan's poison how ever was starting to spread and he sensed that , he cupped his hands together and started to charge his super kamehameha , lavender panicked and tried to dodge but it was too late gohan released the attack with such speed and accuracy lavender was slammed into the universe 9s stands and then falling down again , with gohan being declared the victor by the grand priest , but gohan too fell down due to the poison spreading in almost every part of his body, with goku rushing to his aid and and bringing his son back to the stands , healing gohan and curing the poison was no problem for majin buu , as soon as that ended the next fighters were called by the grand priest to enter the ring below

both goku and bergamo entered the ring , _"your friends might have defeated my brothers...but me? im in a whole different class"_ bergamo said confidently , goku grined and gave a short answer to the last part in particular _"like wise"_ goku went super saiyan and charged in for bergamo , bergamo simply dodged goku at first before overwhelming him quickly , goku responded by going super saiyan 2 and caught bergamo with a left hook , catching him off guard , bergamo and goku started to trade blows , as the fight went on goku started to loose ground , confused by this goku started to exert more energy , but bergamo started to laugh _"whats the matter? loosing steam?"_ he taunted goku , _"not even a bit"_ goku replied confidently , _"well you should know something , your attacks are only making me stronger you know? haven't you noticed? im a bit taller since we started fighting"_ bergamo replied with a smirk , goku suddenly widened his eyes and noticed bergamo was in fact slowly growing , and the power behind his punches was increasing too , smirking at this goku jumped back , confusing bergamo , "well im sure you have a limit to what you can absorb" goku said before powering up further into super saiyan 3 , the sheer energy knocked bergamo off his feet , _"three transformations...thats quite a bit...i wonder if he has more"_ toppo said , while belmod looked onto the fight with a bit of surprise , goku finally transformed with crazy hair and equally crazy amount of electricity surrounding him , his aura now allot more intense and bigger than before , goku started to overwhelm bergamo to the limits , bergamo became huge but all that power he absorbed was of no use , he was too slow to do anything , goku used this to his advantage and started to charge a huge super kamehameha , as he released it bergamo could no longer absorb the overwhelming energy and was knocked out of the stage , goku quickly dropped out of the super saiyan 3 transformation to conserve stamina , the grand priest account his win and then went ahead to announce the actual tournament

_"as you all know gentlemen , today i have gathered all of you here to announce a tournament , 10 fighters from each universe will fight in a battle royale style tournament , a free for all , the time for the tournament will be 6 hours , at the end the universe with the sole surviving or if two universes are on the stage then the universe with the most surviving members will win"_ the grand priest announced , with champa asking a question _"what will be the reward for the winning universe?"_ , the grand priest simply stated _"any wish from the super dragon balls"_ the grand priest replied , champa was shocked , but not that much since he could do that anyways , before the grand priest added _"and the winning universe gets to go on"_ , this caught everyone's attention , _"what do you mean by gets to go on great grand priest?"_ sidra asked , _"by that i mean that universe will continue to exist while the loosing ones will be wiped"_ the grand priest announced , everyone panicked , and started to talk among them selves , _"thank you goku for suggesting this idea , you really cured the boredom of our lords zeno"_ the grand priest further added , suddenly goku could feel all eyes of gods and angels glaring at goku , goku how ever had a stern look on his face , thinking on how the lives of countless beings be a game to the gods , suddenly a voice spoke up _"unspeakable , you are the worst of evil doers , you have condemned all of us to this survival , even tho im not worried , still countless lives will be lost because of you!"_ the one to speak was toppo , he further added _"great grand priest please let me fight this evil doer right here to show him a taste of justice"_ , the grand priest was about to decline the offer but the zenos heard this and wanting to see one more fight gave the permission , wasting no time toppo jumped to the ring but to his shock goku was already standing there , a stern look on his face _"you think im the evil doer? do you consider nothing about intentions? what was i supposed to do? deny what the king of all was saying? im no hero of justice or anything but i know right from wrong , and this burden is on me!"_ goku said as he wasted no time in powering up to super saiyan 3 having sensed toppos power , he went in without warning , while in the stands beerus and gohan were shocked , knowing this isnt how goku does things but knew the burden of dooming so many universes was starting to grow on him , on the battle field goku and toppo started to battle back and forth but soon it was apparent toppo gained the upper hand , goku was knocked around for a bit _"you think you know righteousness? some evil doers know they are doing wrong , but the worst ones are the ones that believe they did nothing wrong"_ toppo claimed before he punched goku to the ground , thinking thats all goku had to offer , suddenly he saw a figure started to get up , _"thats all you've got?"_ was all goku sad before he started to power up once more , a fiery red aura surrounded him , all the gods present felt a familiar pressure , looking at goku in disbelieve , _"this pressure!"_ universe 11s kai exclaimed as belmod just looked on in shock , as the transformation ended goku was completely different again , instead of golden his hair was red along with his eyes and aura as well , before toppo knew what happened goku closed the gap between them and punched him in the gut , toppo tried to recover and fight back but was knocked around like a rag doll by goku , the gods were watching in amazement at how a mortal achieved the power that rivals gods , toppo started to power up after being thrown back by a punch , he peaked and then went at goku , goku was surprised toppo was holding back that much power , if anything he wasn't too far off his own power , goku decided to enjoy the fight for a bit , a fast paced fight ensued with both fighters putting in some hit , but goku holding an edge , the fight went on and toppo was starting to take more and more damage while goku took some he was in a much better condition than toppo , _"give it up you cant win"_ goku claimed , _"none sense! im the embodiment of justice and you are evil..and truth shall triumph evil!"_ toppo claimed as he charged towards goku , who simply powered up to blue , toppo was blown back by the intense pressure and power , _"whats this!?"_ belmod exclaimed , _"that universe 7...how terrifying.."_ sidra spoke up , all the gods were shocked at the level of godly pressure goku was generating , toppo was caught off guard , seeing this goku started to charge a kamehameha that topo had no chance to escape , as goku fired toppo tried his best to defend but was engulfed by it and knocked to the ground , _"looks like your fight is over...friend.."_ goku said as he started to walk away , then he heard something and turned around , seeing toppo standing up , holding his right shoulder _"you think this is over? think again you fiend!" , _toppo knew goku was strong , but he still had an ace , something he didn't wish to use but if it meant to be bested by someone who condemned a whole universe , then he had no choice but to use it , a purple aura started to engulf him as toppos energy started to rise , goku instantly recognized this as a gods of destruction energy , caught off guard but at this point in time he didnt really care , god of destruction energy or not , if its a fight toppo wanted then its a fight he would get , while in the stands gohan and the others were shocked and a bit terrified for goku, beerus saw this , _"goku you know better than to fight him now , return at once and we will re asses our situation in the tournament later"_ beerus commanded , goku just looked back and smirked , _"god of destruction energy? its nothing i should worry about"_ , everyone was shocked , especially toppo and belmod , _"you're very cocky for someone whose about to face a candidate for god of destruction"_ belmod explained , explaining why toppo has this energy , goku just laughed as a red aura started to appear on top of his blue , _"this is bad his energy is rising at an alarming rate! times twoo...times three...no wait times 20!"_ belmod thought to him self , this goku fellow was formidable to say the least... , _"toppo return at once! this is a fight for him not you!"_ belmod exclaimed , mentioning someone that caught gokus interest , toppo powered down and so did goku , _"impressive...thats all i will say , but if this is the peak of your power that i sensed then forfeit from the tournament already , you cant beat my brother in arms , jiren"_ toppo said , _"dont worry , thats not my limit"_ goku said smiling , toppos eyes went wide for a bit but then smirked and went back to his stand , goku doing the same , beerus was a bit shocked sensing gokus power , it was way higher than it was against hit , of course nothing to worry about for him still , but still he was a bit concerned at how fast goku was growing ,

_"may i have your attention gentlemen"_ the grand priest spoke up , _"while its true goku gave the idea for a tournament , you all should be thanking him for that , if not a tournament then all 8 participating universes would have been erased anyways , thanks to him , one of the universes get to stay"_ the grand priest spoke , suddenly a burden was lifted off gokus shoulders and heart , he smiled as toppo looked on in disbelief , feeling bad he antagonized goku , their gaze met and goku knew he felt back and gave him a smile , toppo smiled in response , _"8 universes? what about the remaining 4?"_ champa asked once again , the grand priest smiled and replied _"the universes have a mortal rate as you are aware , the 4 universes with the lowest mortal rate were destined to be destroyed , based on their gods less than satisfactory work to improve that rate , while the other 4 had sufficient mortal rates to be spared"_ the grand priest replied , adding further _"universe 2 , 3 ,4 , 6 ,7 ,8 ,10 ,11 will be participating , the remaining 4 are exempt as their mortal level is satisfactory"_ , while the 4 left out universes sighed in relief the other 8 universes were panicking , he further added _"the tournament of power will start in 1 weeks time and will last 6 hours from the starting time , the rules are simple , you may not kill your opponent , if you fall off the stage you are eliminated , if you are the sole survivor your universe wins , if you have more surviving members than the other universe in case two universes are on stage then again your universe wins , also only the angels from the erased universes will remain , now you may all now go to your respective universes to start preparing"_ and with that one by one all the universes started to depart.

**Back at capsule corp**

_"damn it , god of destruction candidate and then someone stronger than goku's kioken , and we dont even know what the other universes have , so far only goku , vegeta and somewhat majin buu are of use"_ beerus spat worried about his universe , _"dont worry lord beerus , i didnt really display the full capacity of kioken there , and besides dont write the others out , we have a week and this tournament isnt only about strength alone , iv been in tournaments of similar nature before"_ goku added , while this did give beerus some confidence , he was still wary of the situation , 80 fighters from 8 universes , who knows what kind of opponents they were going to face , at this point whis said something that caught everyone's attention "perhaps i do have two warriors that i have been thinking about" whis stated , "what!? could you not share that sooner? and how come i dont know about it if you know some strong fighters in my universe!?" beerus lashed out , "ohohoh thats because they arent from this time" whis replied cheekily as his usual self , "yeah yeah be all happy because you are not the one who gets to be erased!...wait a second what do you mean by time! do you want to be erased by zeno sama as well? and besides while that trunks brat is strong he isnt on goku or vegetas level" beerus again said angrily , _"dont worry beerus sama i have already confirmed with the grand priest and zeno sama , zeno sama was excited to hear about what i told him and made an exception and besides im not talking about trunks"_

everyone was confused at this , _"then who do you mean whis?" _beerus asked , "goku and vegeta" whis replied , confusing every one further , _"there exists a timeline , where goku and vegeta exist 10 years into the future from now" _Whis further explained , _"what!? 10 years into the future? and i never knew another timeline existed other than the ones we know already , and if goku and vegeta exist that far into the future then it means we won the tournament of power!"_ beerus claimed , but he was soon disappointed , _"not quite lord beerus , in this timeline you never woke up and the vegeta and goku of this timeline never got to experience god ki"_ whis explained , _"what no god ki? then we might have stronger alternatives here , that trunks brat from the future might be a stronger alternative in fact"_ beerus stated , _"i have to agree , without god ki our counter parts are worthless"_ vegeta added , _"hohoho thats not quite right vegeta , they are after all essentially you and goku for all intents and purposes , wiser and older , besides they aren't so weak , they fought the shadow dragons and won as we speak , i have been keeping tabs on them since a while now"_ whis added , beerus was caught off guard here . _"what!? the shadow dragons!? theres no way they stand a chance against them without the super saiyan god forms , theres no way a regular super saiyan transformation would be able to grant them so much power!"_ beerus exclaimed , _"shadow dragons? are they that big of a deal?"_ goku asked , _"you idiot they are very big deals , the god of destruction before me got replaced for a reason , he went down trying to take down the shadow dragons , while he succeeded , he was too mortally wounded and died as well as a result , even tho im stronger than the god before me id say if shadow dragons were to appear today alone handling them would be a big issue for me , and its not something i admit on a daily basis! so yeah they are a big deal, they are the embodiment of evil!"_ beerus added , goku was shocked to hear this and so was vegeta , _"so then how do you explain our counterparts in that timeline and era won? fusion perhaps?"_ vegeta added , _"thats quite right vegeta , but a fusion of two super saiyan 3s would not cut it , but anyways let me summon them to this timeline and era , you will find out their secret soon"_ whis added , as his eyes went white and he started to communicate with shenron in GT's timeline , while goku and vegeta were confused the mentioned counter parts had no god forms and a super saiyan 3 fusion would not have defeated these shadow dragons , so then how did they exactly win?

[shenron , i am whis from another timeline] whis spoke with his ability to talk through dimensions , time and space

[lord whis , what a pleasant surprise , what makes you contact me across time and space?] shenron replied

[we need the goku of that era , we have some urgent matters here , instead of repeating everything i will transfer all my knowledge about it to you , please pass it on to goku , and if he agrees then please do what you have to] whis told shenron and started to transfer his knowledge about the matter

[understood , i will convey everything to goku and will send him to you soon] shenron spoke

[thankyou shenron] whis spoke before he broke contact

whis broke out of the trance _"i have contacted the shenron of that time , who was with goku as i was speaking , he will convey everything to that era's goku and bring him here"_ every one was shocked at the fact whis could do this , even beerus was unaware of this ,_ "wow whis i never knew you could do that"_ goku spoke up , _"hohoho well i am full of surprises"_ whis replied

* * *

**GT'S TIMELINE**

_"goku i believe our adventure has to wait , i have been contacted by gods of another time line and they have urgent matters for which they need you" _shenron spoke to goku , _"huh what do you mean shenron?"_ goku asked confused , _"there is a timeline where a tournament to decide the face of 8 universes is being held by the king of all , the king of all is the being who rules over all universes , your universe for example is universe 7 , there are 11 more universes , totaling 12 universes , 8 of those universes are in this tournament , the last remaining will survive while the other 7 will be erased by the king of all , and for ensuring universe 7 wins , that timelines goku and vegeta need your help"_ shenron explained to goku , who was processing everything , _"and you will get to fight the strongest mortal in all universes there"_ shenron added , knowing gokus weakness , _"wow really! im in! if our universe gave me so many strong foes to fight , i cant even imagine what kind of fighters i will get to fight from 7 other universes , but hey before we leave , i also want to take vegeta with me"_ goku replied , shenron obliged and they appeared in front of vegeta again , every one got startled , it had been a few minutes since goku had left for what seemed to be a long time , and here he is again standing in front of him with shenron in the background , _"kakarot whats the meaning of this!? i thought you were going with shenron"_ vegeta added with surprise at his rivals return minutes after he left , _"thats true vegeta , i was supposed to go with shenron , but shenron got contacted by gods that i didnt even know existed out side of the kais and the supreme kais , and we are being summoned to a different timeline and era to assist our counter parts there , in short there is a tournament being held there by a god that rules over everything , he is the supreme being in our cosmos , and turns out there are more universes other than ours , 12 in total , 8 of which including ours will be fighting in that tournament , the surviving universe will be allowed to exist while the other 7 will be erased , plus we will get to fight amazing strong fighters there , what do you say vegeta?"_ goku explained and asked , _"hmph you dont have to ask the prince of all saiyans again about a fight"_ vegeta replied , they both smirked at each other , _"guys we will be back soon ok? 1 week max as shenron has told me , gohan , trunks , goten , uub please take care of everyone while we are gone alright?"_ goku said to the confused group , but before anyone could say anything shenron spoke up , _"its decided then , we shall leave at once"_ shenron said , a bright light surrounded goku , vegeta and shenron and they were instantly transported to universe 7 in dragon ball supers timeline

* * *

**SUPER'S TIMELINE**

Everyone was hanging around at the capsule corp building's terrace when suddenly they felt two extremely strong Ki , _"kakarot do you feel that!?"_ vegeta stated on guard , _"yeah i do vegeta...it feels like...us..?"_ goku said before a bright light appeared in front of them and two figures appeared , one resembled vegeta except with a shorter hair style and one resembled goku but as a kid..? and behind them was shenron _"lord whis , i have full filled my promise , now i shall go back to my slumber until needed by goku again"_ the dragon then became light and that light went inside gt goku , everyone was shocked to see this.

* * *

power levels

goku base : 5,500,000

goku ssj : 275,000,000

goku ssj2 : 550,000,000

goku ssj3 : 1,100,000,000

goku ssgod : 6,600,000,000

goku ssblue : 39,600,000,000

gohan base: 3,000,000 / 3,500,000 enraged

gohan ssj : 175,000,000 enraged

gohan ssj2 : 350,000,000 enraged

majin buu : 660,000,000 (recovered his buu saga initial power over the years) / 1,500,000,000 enraged (as strong as super buu gotenks absorbed)

basil : 480,000,000 normal / 825,000,000 (power enhancing fruit)

lavender : 250,000,000

bergamo : 525,000,000 / 1900,000,000 absorbing power from goku

toppo : 1,000,000,000 (very suppressed) , 5,500,000,000 full power

toppo god: unknown ;)

DISCLAIMER : for old followers , updated this chapter and tweaked the story just a tiny bit , nothing major.


End file.
